justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tortured Golden Lockjaw
Were you looking for: The original version of Golden lockjaw that was going to be the Canon version of him before it was remastered Golden Lockjaw, Gron, the reincarnated soul that now possesses Tortured Golden Lockjaw? Other similar-looking characters, such as Lockjaw, Shadow Lockjaw, Shadow Tortured Lockjaw, or Nightmare Lockjaw? TRTF5= Tortured Golden Lockjaw is the reincarnate soul of Gron contained within the Golden Frankburt suit, a Tortured Suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. He was going to serve as an antagonist in both Story Mode and G.P.D. Mode of The Return to Freddy's 5, prior to its cancellation. Appearance Like his original counterpart, Torture Golden Lockjaw shares his model with Tortured Lockjaw; but his bowtie, hat, buttons, eyes, and teeth are not colored, similar to Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's. Unlike other Tortured Suits, his endoskeleton eyes are different. Instead of the traditional "eight-spoke sunburst eyes" that other Tortured Suits have, his eyes are human eyes encased by a metal frame, with several metal spikes protruding inward, a trait that Tortured Golden Lockjaw shares with the Torture Device. As of the release of The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth, it is confirmed that this is, in fact; Grön's flesh and eyes. When he was still known as Hybrid Golden Lockjaw, he was covered in hooks and wires and had limbs sticking out with hooks on the stumps. There seems to be an extra set of eyes inside of him. Behavior Story Mode On Story Mode, Tortured Golden Lockjaw would have appeared on one of the various floors of Fazbear Inc. and attacked the player during his venture throughout the location. If the player encountered Freddy in front of them, they had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until he has moved to another area. If the player encountered him at a fair distance from them, they had to hide under objects such as crates or walls on certain spots. Failing or neglecting to do so would have caused him to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. G.P.D. Mode On G.P.D. Mode, Tortured Golden Lockjaw would have been active along with Tortured Fredbear, Tortured Spring Bonnie and Tortured Golden Kitty during the player's night shift. He would've made his way throughout various areas of Frankburt's Pizza to your Security Office. It is unknown how the player would've defended themselves from Tortured Golden Lockjaw nor from any of the other animatronics. Trivia * Back in TRTF Remastered, Hybrid Golden Lockjaw's original teaser said the words, "The '''TORCHER' never stops..". ** Oddly, the word is actually misspelled Torture for unknown reasons, though it could just be misspelled accidentally. ** This may refer to Torture Device. ** Brightening this teaser up reveals the word "BRUTE". It is unknown what this means, but this may be a sort of code name. *** A similar name occurs with Tortured Golden Kitty, except it says "SAVIOUR". *** This word was confirmed to be a reference to Hybrid Golden Lockjaw's alias, Hybrid Brute, in a model reference picture given to Everything Animations. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5 Gameplay TGLJumpscareTeaseGame6.gif|Tortured Golden Lockjaw's jumpscare. Notice Grön's flesh and eyes inside the head. TGLJ TGS6 Final frame.jpg|The final frame of his jumpscare, where the human eyes are more visible. SCREAMER.png|Tortured Golden Lockjaw's screamer in a rare prologue minigame. Output EcmpKj.gif|Tortured Golden Lockjaw in an animated screamer which switches into Torture Device G lockjaw.png|Tortured Golden Lockjaw's texture/full body in the extras menu. Minigames DAMTlAn.jpg|Grön inside of Tortured Golden Lockjaw in the ''abandoned... minigame. Sprites 93.png|Tortured Golden Lockjaw's parts, as seen in Teaser Game 1. Golden lickjuice.png|Tortured Golden Lockjaw slumped over and covered blood during the "Hidden Bunker"' Minigame. Tg.png|Tortured Golden Lockjaw with Grön's corpse inside during the "abandoned..." Minigame. Output M84OvY.gif|Grön blinking while wearing Tortured Golden Lockjaw's head in the "The horrible truth..." Minigame. Output WLJvk3.gif|Grön crying while wearing Tortured Golden Lockjaw's head. Output JLwZcl.gif|Grön dying and bleeding out while wearing Tortured Golden Lockjaw's head. output_VdPDjG.gif|Tortured Golden Lockjaw's walking animation in an unused minigame called "After Blake Death". Miscellanous Hybrid Lockjaw.png|Torture Golden Lockjaw's first ever teaser showcasing an older look where he was known as "Hybrid Golden Lockjaw" during the TRTF: Remastered era. Notice that "Torture" is misspelled as "Torcher". IMG 2328.JPEG|The same teaser brightened. Notice the word "BRUTE". Brute reference1.png|Hybrid Golden Lockjaw model reference picture, given to Everything Animations by BFPFilms424/Tyler when he was paid to do the TRTF5 cast. Notice how one of his previous aliases was Hybrid Brute, referencing the old teaser. Brute reference2.png|Same, but from another camera angle. Brute reference3.png|Ditto. Brute reference4.png|Ditto. Brute reference5.png|Ditto. 16f3f1 fb9b669ae5f242049a4247331d9e3cef.png|Tortured Golden Lockjaw in the "Thank you!" image. Notice that how his cheeks are textured yellow instead of red. THE END.png|Tortured Golden Lockjaw in a teaser for THE END (Music Video). Notice that his cheeks are now red and not yellow. Trtf5.png|Tortured Golden Lockjaw in a wallpaper and teaser for the "THE END" project mentioned previously. Trtf5 Brightened.png|Same, but brightened. THE ENDgolden Lockjaw.gif|Tortured Golden Lockjaw twitching in a teaser video of THE END (Music Video). External links *Tortured Golden Lockjaw's model amongst other TRTF5 models that was released by TSMGames in a model pack. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Males Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF Volume 2